


King

by Fairy (laterie)



Series: KINGS [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, based on the smoking hot cartier event, did you see Jackson Wang lie oh, i bet Mark did, nothing but happy husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/Fairy
Summary: Jackson is about to attend the Cartier event, but Mark feels like he should approve first.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: KINGS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569673
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	King

**Author's Note:**

> Basically nothing, but husbands doing husbands things.

“Oh my god,“ Mark slurred in English near to Jackson’s ear, “you look so _fine._ “

“Right?” a sly smile spread across Jackson’s face, “wish you could go with me. I bet you would look _fine_ too in my clothes.”

Mark looked at their reflection in the bathroom mirror, thinking for a moment, “Wang Mark.” He gently stroked Jackson’s back with the dark gray four letters _WANG_ over the jacket.

“Sounds sexy, right?” he smirked, poking Mark lightly to his side.

“Don’t do this, or you’re not going anywhere.” It was the liberty of doing whatever Mark wanted, because over the years Jackson wasn’t his friend anymore, not even his boyfriend, Jackson was his husband. Maybe not legitimately in Korea, but in the USA, they were a couple. Their marriage was legal since Mark was a US citizen, which made Jackson US citizen too.

Well, the whole passport and visa thing since then was complicated and irritating to deal with.

“I know better,” Mark kissed his neck, “Tuan Kayee.”

“Oh stop,” Jackson pushed him playfully away with his butt, “or I’m really not going anywhere.”

“Wouldn’t you rather spend the night with me up to your ass than with the Cartier guy?” Mark teased him while his hand was trying to sneak under Jackson’s sweater.

“Yien!” Jackson avoided the sneaky move of his husband’s hand and turned around to face him, “go learn Cantonese while I’m away. I can’t fucking get enough of your accent.”

“Nah, I have an interview, so no.” Mark stuck out his tongue.

More than watching, Jackson was eyeing his husband from head to toe, and fighting the urge to bend over anything with his pants down, because what could go wrong, right? His clothes could get dirty, but nothing that protection wouldn’t solve. Maybe his ass would hurt for a while, but nothing that love couldn’t fix.

“Try not to look so fucked while you’re doing your fancy Cartier lightning.” Mark put both of his palms on Jackson’s chest, “you look sexy.” He touched the necklace with his fingers, “like a true King.”

“ _Fuck,_ Yien…” Jackson’s hands shot up, gripping Mark’s hipbones, “ _Yien, Yien…_ ”

“Kayee…” Mark said gently, letting the word slip off his tongue like honey straight onto Jackson’s tongue that was licking his lips.

“I’m now taking my pants off,” Jackson breathed, “are you getting on your knees, or should I? because honestly, I have no fucking idea…”

Mark watched him, amused, “let me take care of you. The silk pants are revealing too much.”

“Yes, _please._ ” He pushed his pants and his underwear only enough to reveal his private parts.

“No, no, put them lower I don’t want to dirty you accidentally.” Mark sank on his knees on the bathroom floor. He pressed a light kiss at the base of Jackson’s cock and looked up. “you need to wear these when we have enough time.”

“Would you like to fuck a king, _huh?_ ” Jackson smirked.

“I’m fucking one almost every day, and do you know what?” Mark licked the tip, “he likes it so much that he married me.”

“What a lucky man.”

“Right?”


End file.
